New Shows
2014 Nickelodeon shows Little Bears: This series revolves around bear siblings; Patricia, the leader and Patrick, the brains. Their parents were killed by a robot who came from a robot factory and the bears set out to kill the robot and destroy the robot factory. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Next Adventure: Sonic, the blue blur, has had enough of Eggman. He along with Tails, Knuckles and Amy now able to mindread and move things with her mind, set off to defeat Eggman. Molly Moon; The Incredible Hypnotist: Molly Moon, the hypnotizing girl has a new power of telekinesis; the ability to move things with her brain. She goes on new adventures to test her mindpowers. Super Monkey Ball: The Series: Aiai becomes the "Quickstep", and is able to run at amazing speed. Baby becomes "Sergeant Magma", and gains the power to be highly intelligent and produce fire and lava. Meemee becomes "Mindwave" with the help of a monkey named Shinshin, and gains the power to move objects with her mind. Gongon becomes "Colossus" and is increasingly strong and can turn into steel. Yanyan becomes "Miss Appear", and can become completely invisible. Jet becomes "Chaos Punishment" who can teleport in different places. Jam becomes "The Glider" who can carry monkeys and fly with them when the evil scientist Dr. Badboon returns to steal Meemee and use her new telepathy to destroy the world. Mikuopolis: Hatsune Miku, the intelligent voice of reason and famous pop singer returns to match her lastest adventures with her songs. X: EJ, Dorian, Secilia, Timothy, Alida, Ben, AJ, Alyssa, Alexus, Jamar, Joseph, David, Cory, Liliana, Forrest, Cesar and Brett become superheroes. This team goes to save the world. Ratchet and Clank: Ratchet the Lombax and his friend Clank, after Gleeman Vox is magically revived, are forced against their will to compete in Dreadzone once again. Bubble Guppies Superheroes: After graduating from preschool and being involved with being insurged with a formula, Molly, Gil, Oona, Goby, Deema and Nonny; the Bubble Guppies are given superpowers. Molly has telepathic and telekinetic powers, Gil can run at fast speed, Oona can control stone, Goby can stretch his body, Deema can scream very, very loudly and Nonny has dark arms appearing from his body. They become the Bubblegrids, a new team of superheroes. Spyro the Dragon: Spyro, Sparks, Hunter and Bianca are forced to try and defeat Gnasty Gnorc after he imprisons all the dragons in a dimension. Digimon Warriors: Davis, Yolei, T.K., Kari, Cody and Davis' new friend, Ross, gain superpowers, Davis has electricity and fire manipulation, Yolei gains wind and forest manipulation, T.K. has energy blasts, Kari has telekinetic powers, Cody has stone manipulation, and Ross has ice manipulation. They must defeat the evil MaloMyotismon. Bravest Warriors: Bravest Warriors follows four teenaged heroes-for-hire as they warp through the universe to save adorable aliens and their worlds using the power of their emotions. Chris, Beth, Wallow, and Danny negotiate the most fragile laws of space, time, and emotion where every decision could lead to broken dreams and crushed hearts. There’s intergalactic battles for attention and affection; love that spans space, time, and reason; and proof that adventure takes on many, often weird, forms. Dinosaur Office: They're smart. They're helpful. They can conquer anything. They're Craig, Todd, Richard, Sheila and Terry. They're Dinosaur Office. RAWR!!! IJLSA Adventures: The IJLSA as of now; Spongebob aka the Quickster, Patrick aka the Elastic Waistband, Sandy aka Telekinesister, Squidward aka Captain Magma must stop evil with their unique powers. Rayman Worlds: The limbless hero has many games and he's got his own show! So check the wax; LacMac is the star of a galactic circus, run by Rigatoni and Admiral Razorbeard. He and his friends are forced to live life as circus freaks, only to be hit by whips, and generally tortured. They only wish they can be free from their dreadful unfair lives. One night, after LacMac has just done a great performance, the circus closes for the night and Rigatoni picks up a new circus recruit, Rayman. Rayman is forced to stay at the circus because he can do amazing trick with his floating limbless hands. He discovers that the other performers are forced to stay in this prison when they haven't done anything bad. Rayman won't take this. That night, he helps them escape. Rigatoni hires the bumbling detective, Inspector Grub, to bring the "fugitives" back. Rayman leads the circus freaks in outsmarting Grub and living in the city of Aerotropolis, on the populated world the traveling circus landed. Primal Rage: A massive meteor strike has devastated the planet Earth. Human civilization comes to an end in the ensuing cataclysms, and humanity regressed into tribes of Stone Age dwellers. Primordial rainforest has covered the land, and the continental landmass has shifted into the shape of a fire-breathing dinosaur skull. The planet is now primitively referred to as "Urth" by the survivors of the cataclysms. Seven fearsome creatures emerge from their slumber deep within the Urth's crust, and become worshiped as gods by the humans, who form segregated clans beneath the ones they worship. The beasts themselves are divided between those who wish to keep peace on Urth, and those who attempt to plunge the world into further chaos for their own benefit. These creatures have otherworldly or supernatural abilities. Now, 4 of the survivors, Cam, Kevin, Kami and Tadinsi, using their own powers, must help their beastly friends, Blizzard, Armadon, Talon and Sauron (no, not that Sauron) defeat their enemies, 3 of the survivors, Taila, Ann and Lily, and their own beastly friends, Diablo, Chaos and Vertigo. Annoying Orange: Hey! You want a show where fruit go on awesome adventures? You want romance? You want suspense? Then this is the show for you! You want to see an episode? Bet you can't-aloupe! Super Mario Zeo: When Count Bleck, Nastasia, Dimentio, O'Chunks, and Mimi return with a vengeance, Mario and Luigi must save the world once again! Metroid Zeo: Ridley's army is in numbers. His dominance is imminent. Not If Samus Can Help It! F-Zero Zeo: From the haystacks up to the hilltops, we'll go on dancing; TWO-STEP BOOGIE-OOGIE THROUGH THE NIGHT!!! Astropop: Vector, Vixx, Sprocket, and Turbot must prevent the evil Armageddon army for destroying the galaxy of Protoon with their ships! Crash Bandicoot Turbo: With Coco's new telekinesis, the bandicoots might be the strongest team in the world to defeat Cortex and Brio! Noonbory and the Super 7: Lunabory Sight! Jettybory Sound! Pondgybory Smell! Cozybory Touch! Totobory Taste! Watch as Common Sense takes flight! Sushi Pack: Tako, Maguro, Ikura, Wasabi and Kani have the power to stop the legion from destroying the world! Jack Apple, Andy Apple, Bill Apple, Ben Apple: The Voodoo Apples have a new friend; Ben! Their adventures are in the rink! The Wisps: Meet the Wisps, an race of aliens who are righteous. The Wisps must stop the insane Professor Sugarfish! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turnips: The turnips, Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey are to destroy evildoers in the city! Cosmo the Seedrian: Cosmo, with her power to cause earthquakes with just a touch of a finger, Galaxina, with her power to read minds and also telekinetically control people and an object if she touches her hair, Daisy, with her power to become invisible or visible, and Starla with her power to bend into different shapes and sizes, must beat the Kaiser Dionysus. Knuckles the Echinda: Watch Knuckles tell his stories of his life before he met Sonic! Code Lyoko: Jeremy Belpois, a gifted child attending boarding school at the fictional Kadic Academy, one day discovers a supercomputer in an abandoned factory near his school. Upon activating it, he discovers a virtual world and Aelita, a young girl trapped inside Lyoko. After unusual events begin to occur at school, Jeremy learns of X.A.N.A., a malevolent destruction-bent artificial intelligence/multi-agent system running on the supercomputer whose goal is to take over the world. Jeremy soon forms a goal to materialize Aelita into the real world and stop X.A.N.A. in his tracks. With the help from Jeremy's friends and classmates, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, and Aelita, the group goes to Lyoko in hope to save the world. The Team of Timmy Turner: Cleft, Wonder Gal, Professor A.J., Matter Muncher Lad, The Bouncing Boil, The Sonic Youth and Hawk Gal must defeat The Baby Shredder, Nega-Chin, Bull-E and Doctor Crocktopus. Milky Holmes: Set in the near future in the Great Era of Detectives, chosen people are born with supernatural abilities known as Toys. Those who use these Toys for evil are responsible for a wave of crimes and necessitate employing Toy-using detectives to help solve them. In the Yokohama District, Opera Kobayashi runs a detective agency named Milky Holmes, made up of four budding young detectives, Sherlock Shellingford, Nero Yuzurizaki, Hercule Barton and Cordelia Glauca (they're all girls), who each wield their own unique toys and train to become detectives at Holmes Detective Academy. Rabbids Invasion: We don't know where they came from. We don't know how they got here. But we do know this: they're here to play! Rabbids are curious little creatures that have invaded earth, and they're on a mission to have tons of fun. Whether it be playing with plungers or canoodling with cows, these little Rabbids love causing chaos wherever they go. When trouble is afoot, you know these furry fiends are never too far away! Mortal Kombat: Thousands of years ago in a battle with the fallen elder god known as Shinnok, I was responsible for the death of an entire civilization. To rid all realms of Shinnok's menace, I waged a war that plunged the earth into centuries of darkness and banished Shinnok to a place called the Netherrealm. Now after Shao Kahn's defeat at the hands of the earth warriors, Shinnok has managed to escape his confines of the Netherrealm. The war is now being fought once again, only this time it can be won by mortals. These are the Words of Raiden. Category:Science Fiction Category:Nicktoons